Kamen Rider Decade Violent Emotion
Kamen Rider Decade Violent Emotion is a character in Kamen Rider: Battride War series. The form was used by the antagonist, Callas in original game as a boss form for him. In the later sequels, the form is reused again by the original Decade, marking this form's playable debut in Kamen Rider: Battride War II. Biography After Tsukasa had no choice but to accept his role as a destroyer of all Kamen Riders & their A.R. counterparts, he destroys all the other Kamen Riders who approaches him except for Diend, A.R. World's Electro Wave Human Tackle, Natsumi uses Kiva-la, a tiny Kivat that the group encountered in the World of Kiva, to transform into Kamen Rider Kiva-la. As he already knows how regretful is on his role as a destroyer, Decade is willingly to let Kiva-la impales him through the Decadriver, causing Tsukasa to die, but not before giving Natsumi the cards left behind when he destroyed the other Kamen Riders. His death is the catalyst for the restoration of all the A.R. Worlds and everyone who died in the Rider War, even those Decade did not kill personally, such as Kamen Riders Leangle and Ixa. Afterwards, the memories of his friends are used to revive him, return into original state of Decade, and he leads the other Kamen Riders in the final battle with the newly formed Super Shocker and the revived Neo Organism. Details Almost similar to original version of Decade however, Violent Emotion cannot access any Kamen Ride and Complete Forms and even more powerful than original Decade. Violent Emotion's R1/↓ is an Attack Ride from pre-Decade Heisei Riders in place of original Decade's Form change, mimicking most of their moves. ■-String, Running ■, Air ■, Air ▲, Rider Cancel are remained the same His only finisher is a teleported Dimensional Kick. - Battride War Genesis = *Rider Cancel: Attack Ride - Invisible **Dodge to back *Rider Glide: Downward Slash Moves *■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■: a punch to kick then three slashes back to kick followup with three different slashes again *Running ■: a slash *Air ■-■: a double aerial slash *Air ▲: Rider Kick *▲: Attack Ride - Gigant **Tap for more hits, but it would take too long for another shot ***Can be directed **Hold for front anti-air radial shots *●: Attack Ride - Slash **Almost similar to the original but decrease into two more tap hits *▲+●: almost similar to original, except the started from Attack Ride - Invisible before Dimensional Kick, without juggling the enemies as Decade recently appeared above after using Invisible to dodge the enemies' attacks *R1/↓: Attack Ride **Kuuga: Mighty Kick (ground) ***Armored **Agito: Rider Kick **Ryuki: Strike Vent ***Guard Break on Dragedder summon ***Difficult to Rider Cancel **Faiz: Grand Impact **Blade: Lightning Slash **Hibiki: Kaen Rendan no Kata ***Rider Cancels when hit **Kabuto: Clock Up and Rider Kick ***Guard Break when closer to guarded enemy on Rider Kick ***Rider Cancels when hit **Den-O: Hissatsu Waza Part 2 **Kiva: Rapid Punch to kick ***Perform somersault kick if hit ****Good for aerial attack ***Difficult to Rider Cancel }} Changes Battride War Genesis= *New intro line. Same goes to his separate normal form. *Has more different gameplay lines than separate normal form. *Can repeat / link between R1/↓ (Final Attack Ride) attacks Strenghts/Pros and Weaknesses/Cons Strenghts/Pros *Well-round to use *Powerful Attack Point *Uses full powered of Heisei Rider Phase 1's Attack Ride R1/↓ *▲+● (Attack Ride - Invisble to Dimensional Kick) can freezes time and good for dodging. However... Weaknesses/Cons *Still share a weakness as original self for not having a skip function pose during a ■-String combos, including the learn of Rider Cancelling Attack Ride - Invisible *▲ (Attack Ride - Gigant) is very slow while tapping *Only R1/↓'s Kabuto Final Attack Ride is very different, yet a bit same. While the rest has some of the properties different than original, whether be in pros or cons alike *SB-913V Side Basshar Battle Mode is not his final mode due to a reason not actually his rights, and deeming the movesets will be the same as Kaixa's SB-913V Side Basshar Battle Mode *▲+● (Attack Ride - Invisble to Dimensional Kick) does not suits for juggling Gallery ' decadeve_ss_1.jpg|Violent Emotion decadeve_ss_2.jpg decadeve_ss_3.jpg|Violent Emotion vs. Impostor Kuuga Red Eyed Ultimate decadeve_ss_4.jpg Ss19_4_1.jpg Ss19_4_2.jpg Ss19_4_3.jpg Ss19_4_4.jpg ' Vehicle/Transportation Decade Violent Emotion (and his normal version)'s bike is Machine Decader. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Playable Characters in Battride War II Category:Playable Characters in Battride War Genesis Category:Previously Non-Playable in Previous Battride War Games Category:Playable Characters (Decade) Category:Alternate Playable Characters